


New Leaf on Life

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To brew change, one doesn't always require a cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Leaf on Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/gifts).



> Written on 12 August 2008 in response to [zephre](http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Luna: bell, book, and candle_.

She brought the bell to his bedside and bade him ring it when he needed her. Severus refused to need anyone and didn't touch it.

His mood lifted a little by the addition of the book; Elcrofte's _Potions of Change_ was a rare edition, and he could see it was a first. Whenever he was alone—and what kind of Healer-in-Training ignored her patient?—he would carefully leaf through the pages of _Change_. 

Reading late into the night, his candle guttered, spent itself, and Severus reached for Luna's bell. Its ring was charming; he smiled to see her when she came.


End file.
